Trouble in New York
by 00Lita00
Summary: *Post Narco* Annie has relocated to New York: SVU as Amanda Rollins. She's fitting in and her life is looking pretty good until an old case returns to haunt her. I'm no good at summaries or titles. Hope the story is better :) **I don not own Chase or Law & Order SVU or the characters**
1. Chapter 1

**Will be going in the Rolivia direction. Rated T for now. Rating may change in later chapters. First story so helpful hints/suggestions are more than welcome :)**

* * *

Amanda was settling in just fine in New York. She'd been with the 1-6 precinct for 6 months and no one even knew about her previous job as U.S Marshall, Annie Frost. It wasn't long until she'd almost forgotten about her past career and life. She had made good friends with most of the squad, and her partner Fin was the big brother she never had growing up. John Munch was the comedian in the squad with his conspiracy theories. He always had a joke of some sort to tell. Captain Cragen was a father figure to her. Nick Amaro came from narcotics shortly after Amanda, and the two could never really agree on anything. It ended up with them agreeing to disagree. Then there was Olivia Benson, who disliked her for the first few weeks, but slowly came around. They had bonded and become best friends. Amanda had fit in so well, it was like she had always been there.

It had been a long day of following unhelpful leads from the last night's case which kept them all at the precinct. Amanda was starting to feel completely drained and desperately wanting hot shower. It was 6pm, "I'm calling it a day. Will see you all in the morning." she stated as she started grabbing up her things to head home.

"Hold on a minute!" she heard Olivia yell, "I'll walk you out." Amanda shrugged and patiently waited for the senior detective to get ready_. 'Why is she walking me out? Did I do something wrong today? This never happens…' _ These thoughts raced through her head while desperately trying to figure it all out.

"Do you wanna grab a drink?" Olivia asked. "It's been a long 24 hours, I need something other than coffee, and I could really use the company."

"Ummm...Sure. I don't want to be out too long though, I'm kinda tired." Amanda responded feeling very uneasy.

"Great! Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere but Malone's" Amanda groaned, knowing if they went there they'd risk running into the rest of the team and be out late. They ended up just grabbing some beers and heading to Amanda's place. "This is a nice place" Olivia commented when walking through the door. It had white painted walls with green trimming. Straight ahead of the door was he kitchen, there was a center bar dividing the living room and the kitchen. Then to the right of the living room was the bedroom and bathroom. "I'm not done with it just yet. I still need to add things, never really have time to unpack." She commented while pointing to the corner with 4 unpacked boxes. "I'll help if you like."

"No, that's alright. I'll get to it eventually. I mean, this could just be a temporary place. I can't say I will be staying." Olivia just frowned at this comment. "Just make yourself at home." Amanda said as she walked into the kitchen to grab some chips to go with the beer. She sat down and turned on the TV to find something to watch.

"Hey, I really need to talk to you about some things." Amanda just stared at her after swallowing hard as Olivia said those words then just nodded. "Well, for one, I really hope you stay, you're a good detective. Two, is something that's really hard to talk about, let alone tell you. Look, I don't want this to ruin anything we have; I just need to get it out in the open..." Olivia paused trying to find the right words so things didn't get too awkward.

"Whatever it is, you know you can just tell me, I doubt there's much of anything you could say to make me hate you." The younger detective said trying to encourage her to get the words out.

"Amanda, I... I think... I think I might be falling in love with you..." she finally said. *No response from Amanda* "I don't want what I said to change anything, especially if you don't feel that way. I can control it, I just thought it should be out in the open." she quickly said trying to get the blonde to at least look at her.

"I get it, I understand, It's not that I haven't thought of it, it's just not a great time. I mean really, what do you know about me? And I don't know too much about you. If it doesn't work out, or if it does, how would our work be affected? Also, not knowing if I'm going to be staying. There's too many 'What ifs' at the moment." Amanda tried to explain without hurting the Brunettes feelings. "I do care about you a lot. I just don't want to get into anything that may end up resulting in one of us getting hurt." "Okay" Olivia understood exactly what she was trying to say. They spent the next few hours watching movies while making small talk. Olivia told her some of her life and in return she told Olivia about her childhood and pieces of her life before New York. It was almost one before they realized the time.

"Why don't you stay here? I have some clothes that will fit you. It's too late to be walking home anyway." Olivia smiled at the offer and happily accepted. She changed then headed for the couch. "Where you goin"? Amanda asked confused.

"I was going to go to bed." she responded.

"We're both adults, and believe me, that couch is not comfortable for sleeping. Besides, my bed is a California king. We could both sleep in it and still not touch." Amanda smiled. They laid down drifting to sleep almost immediately.

*BANG BANG BANG* Amanda slowly opened her eyes trying to figure out where all the noise was coming from. *BANG BANG BANG* She looked at the clock by the bed. "Only 6am... who the hell shows up this early..." she mumbled while stumbling out of bed, grateful Olivia was sleeping through it. "I'm coming!" she yelled from the living room. She unbolted the door, swung it open only to find Jimmy on the other side. Her mouth opened a couple times but the words never came out. Amanda was in shock...


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda was in shock...

Jimmy walked right passed her into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL JIMMY?! What are you doing here?" She questioned, getting angrier by the second.

"Boots, you just disappeared and no one knew where you went. We tracked you to Atlanta, but by the time we got there you had been transferred here. You changed everything." He complained. "Why haven't you at least tried to get a hold of us? You know we do care..."

"I know why you're upset, but do we have to do this now? I have work and company I don't have time for this right now." She argued.

"Well, fine. You should still have my number, text me when you're off and we'll talk. I'm not leaving town until we do." With that he turned on his heel, stormed out and slammed the door. Annie sat down on the couch with a big sigh burying her head in her hands.

Olivia was having a great dream of what it could be like with Amanda before she was suddenly jolted awake by a slamming door. Startled she sat up with a jolt. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She then reached over to Amanda's side of the bed only to find it empty. A rush of panic went through her until she heard noises in the other room. She had thought for a second Amanda had taken off or something had happened. She made her way out of the room stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed her friend had been crying. Her first thought was to run over and give the blonde a hug, but decided against it going with the safer option. "Are you alright?" She just ignored Olivia and continued to make coffee and searching for things to make breakfast. She walked into to kitchen. "Amanda, are you alright?" She repeated. "What's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me. Maybe I could even help you." Amanda spun around so fast and pressed her lips into Olivia, she didn't have any time to think. It's what she'd been waiting for for months, but it didn't feel right. Liv pushed the blonde away. "We can't do this." she whispered. "As much as I want to, it just isn't right, you're upset." Amanda stared at her for a minute confused, almost looking hurt.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for work." was all Olivia could make out of Amanda's mumbling. She turned the shower to cold so she could be numb and feel nothing. Olivia took it upon herself to try and make them breakfast with what little Amanda had in the cupboards. "I wonder what went wrong this morning" she whispered.

"Hey" Amanda said coming out of the bedroom. "Ready to go?" She looked more calm and collected now.

"Sure, but we need to stop by my place first so I can change."

"Rollins! I need to see you for a minute" Cragen said while motioning for her to head into his office. "What's up cap?" she asked and started to fear he was going to ask questions about the Marshalls. "We've caught a case, it's a bad one and we need someone undercover. We'd send Liv, but are afraid they would recognize her from the last time she was involved in a case like this."

"Happy to do it, just let me know what I need to do." He handed her a file, told her to read it and first thing tomorrow she'd be briefed. Amanda wasn't worried; she had Fin and Olivia as back up. What could go wrong?

Fin slinked over to her desk with questioning eyes. "You in trouble Amanda?" He asked softly.

"No, just going undercover." she smiled. Liv flinched as she heard those words, knowing exactly where Amanda was going to be. Amanda looked up and blue eyes found brown. They stared at each other for a few minutes as though they were having a silent conversation. Fin walked back to his desk wondering if he had missed something. Both female detectives got up and walked down the hall out of Fin's earshot.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Olivia asked. "It's not going to be easy."

"I've dealt with prostitution rings and druggies before. I also know they have ties with one of the cartels around here, which makes it even more important to catch these guys." Olivia could see the determination in the blonde detective's eyes. Although she couldn't figure out why this was so important to Amanda.

"Only if you're sure."

"I am Liv, I'm sure I want to do this. Just like I know I want there to be an us. Thought a lot about it this morning." She said smiling up at warm brown eyes. "Knowing I have something to come back to will help me keep focused." Liv could only smile and gave Amanda a short, but sweet kiss before they headed back.

At the precinct Amanda did everything she could to focus, keep her mind off Jimmy and not think about her upcoming undercover mission or even Olivia. It worked for awhile until she heard her name bellowed from across the squad room by a familiar voice. She looked up to see him walking towards her.

"You can't be here, this is where I work!" she said panicked and a little irritated.

"Is there a problem?" Fin asked as he got up from his desk. Jimmy eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"No, there's no problem. I just need to talk to Ann- Amanda for a minute. It's important." Fin wasn't so sure and looked to his partner who nodded letting him know it was okay. She led him to one of the back rooms. "Make it quick Jimmy, I have to work. And I thought we agreed on dinner."

"We did Boots, but this couldn't wait. We NEED to talk."

"I can't do this. Not here, not now. I've moved on. I have someone in my life and I'm more than happy with her." she responded.

"Her?" He questioned.

"JUST GET OUT JIMMY!" she screamed. "I can't do this, not now. We'll talk tonight." With that she turned and left him standing in the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Fin asked as his partner stormed out of the room. He got no response. Liv came back as Jimmy was storming out the door. "What was that about?" She asked. Fin filled her in on everything, saying all he heard of the conversation was her telling him to leave before taking off. She knew where Amanda would be, where she always goes when she's upset. Not to her surprise, she found the blonde detective taking blows at the punching bag in the gym. Amanda noticed the brunette watching her. She walked over slowly with her head down. "You alright?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah. Can you come by around 8 tonight? I think it's time you know who I really am." Amanda wanted her to hear about her Marshall days from her instead of having it come from somewhere else. Olivia nodded while lost in confusion. Both went back to work at their desks. They walked out of the precinct a little before 6 that night. To her surprise, Jimmy was standing outside waiting on her. Amanda was a little annoyed. Did he really think she was going to stand him up? "Hey Boots, where you wanna go?" She noticed Liv staring, giving her a small smile she said "He's my old partner, just checking up on me." The last part wasn't very convincing. "Come on, I'll drop you off at home" Fin said nudging Olivia towards his car.

"What is so important that you had to come to New York and cause problems? I'm sure the chief would have relayed your message with a way to get a hold of you." Amanda said angrily as she ordered tequila on the rocks.

"Hell Annie, you just disappear, no warning. I deserve an explanation, we all do. Do you realize how hurt we all were to find you left without even saying goodbye? We got the letters as well as chief telling us to leave you alone."

"Why didn't you listen? I was going to call or text when I got things in order. Nothing has been easy for me Jimmy. I needed change, you have no idea what happened to me. "

"Then tell me. Come on Boots, we've never kept secrets, you know me better than I know myself half the time. Whatever it is, let me help you. Maybe I can fix it, and then we can have you back. Things can be normal again."

"Jimmy, nothing will go back to the way it was. I know how you feel; I don't feel the same way. Besides, I'm happy now. Happier than I've been in quite awhile. I have an undercover mission to prepare for, I should really get going."

"No, we aren't done yet. There's still more we need to talk about." They argued and talked about different things for another hour before Amanda finally stood up. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. We are done, go back to Texas and forget about me." She walked out the door heading to her car_. 'Only 20 minutes to get home. Great…' _she thought as she put the car in drive.

Amanda got home just in time. No sooner then she closed the door to her apartment she heard a knock. She took a second to gather courage back up and let Olivia in. Amanda made some coffee while trying to convince herself to tell her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda put the cups of coffee down on the table and turned to face Olivia. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to you know." Liv said. "I know." Amanda whispered before continuing.

"My mother died when I was 8. My father was a fugitive and took me on the road with him, until he left me one night. I was then sent to live with my aunt. I put myself through college, the air force and police academy. I wanted to be nothing like my father. Then I became a U.S Marshall, my real name is Annie Frost. That's why when you searched my name; nothing came up on the screen..."

"I never ran a search on you. I-" but Olivia couldn't finish her sentence as Amanda interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, I know you did. Its fine." she shrugged. "Anyway, I was kidnapped by the Allende Cartel and taken across the border to Mexico. The leader, Pablo Cordova, requested I stay alive so he could kill me himself. A lot of terrible things happened during that time, but my team never quit searching. I was able to escape and found a phone. My team arrived shortly after." Amanda continued to talk about her Marshall days, Mexico, and her old team. Then she started talking about Atlanta and the incident that happened there. "We were at a party for my captain. Everyone had been drinking, things just got out of control. He started hitting on me. I was able to hold him off for awhile, but he cornered me in the bathroom. It was the worst hour of my life. My chief found out and instead of pursuing it cause the guy was drunk, he transferred me here." Olivia's heart sunk deep in her chest. She felt so bad for Amanda.

"So, Jimmy, the guy that's been hanging around, what's his deal?" Olivia asked.

"He's harmless, just worried. He still has a thing for me too I think. I love him, but I can't love him like he wants me to. He wants me to go back to the Marshalls. I'm not sure I can, I like it here too much, I don't feel as pressured with this job." she tried to explain. "I'm sure it makes no sense, but it's the best way I can explain."

"I understand, and I'm happy you like it here. You seem to fit in just fine. You being the leader of the U.S Marshalls explains how you can handle Amaro, Fin and Munch so well." they both laughed as she said the last part.

"You realize it's already two in the morning? We have to quit staying up so late." Amanda commented."Feel free to stay over again if you like. I'd hate for you to walk home and have something happen."

"Sure" Olivia smiled as they headed to the bedroom. Both climbed into the giant bed. To Olivia's surprise, Amanda slid over nestling into her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde pulling her close. They quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Benson! Rollins! You're an hour late!" the captain yelled. "I hope you have a good reason for it. My office now!" Both glanced at one another before they followed him. Neither was about to admit the real reason they were late. Amanda ended up blaming it on car trouble. "Rollins, I hope you read your case file, you're leaving in an hour for your undercover mission. I will be sending Liv and Fin to check on you every so often to make sure things are good. Don't blow your cover." With that, he dismissed them both. Amanda plopped down in her chair smiling as she remembered the morning events. For the first time in a long time it felt like she was home. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Liv tapped her on the shoulder telling her it was time to go. Amanda sighed, reluctantly grabbing her coat and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Chief?" Jimmy said confused. "Why are you calling? Did something happen to the team while I was away?"

"No Jimmy. I know where you are and what you are trying to do, but we'll talk about that later." He continued on, "I've sent Marco, Luke and Daisy to you. Cordova broke out of prison. He's said to have partnered with his cousin, the only visitor he had in prison. His cousin's cartel is in New York; Annie could be in a lot danger. They know her whereabouts as one of the Cartel members followed you knowing you were looking for her."

"I'll find her and warn her." He hung up. Jimmy was feeling so terrible. _'This is my fault. I hope I can get to her in time._' He thought as he jumped in his escalade and flew down the street. He jumped out of the vehicle and hurried inside. "Boots!" he yelled as he ran down the hall. Jimmy skidded to a stop in the squad room doorway. "Where's Annie?" he asked as he frantically searched the room and forgetting it wasn't her name anymore. "I need to see her, it's important."

"Who's Annie?" Fin asked very confused.

"I meant Amanda, sorry" he corrected himself.

"Jimmy, right?" he turned and saw Benson standing behind him. "Yeah, that's who I am. Where is she?"

"You just missed her, she's already left. Is there anything I can do?"

"I need you to go get her, call the whole damn thing off. At least for now. It's for her own safety." he pleaded. "Let's go talk in here," Benson motioned towards an interrogation room. "You can tell me why this is such a problem."

"How much do you know?" Jimmy asked. "I mean what has she told you about her life?"

"She gave me her life story, I know it all" Olivia responded.

"Then you know about Cordova" Benson nodded while a knot started to form in her stomach. "Well, he's escaped prison. His cousin, Javier is the leader of the drug ring here. They have partnered up. You may have just sent her on her last job." Jimmy said trying not to get angry, telling her everything he knew and how they found her. Olivia was fighting so hard to keep the tears from falling. As she started to speak, the other Marshalls busted in.

"I'm sorry Liv," Fin apologized. "I told them to wait, but they didn't"

"Its fine Fin. Please go find the Captain for me."

"He went to a meeting, I'll send him to you when he gets back." Fin stated as he started to leave.

"By then it may be too late." Olivia responded in a sad tone. Fin turned to look at her and saw her eyes starting to fill with tears. "Someone needs to tell me what's up." He responded, starting to get angry himself. Olivia and Jimmy quickly filled him in. Amanda's partner was lost for words when he heard the story.

"Annie survived last time, why would this time be any different?" Luke questioned.

"For one, her name is Amanda now. Or call her Boots." Jimmy corrected him. "Second, last time she was taken, we had Cordova so he couldn't get to her. This time we can't stop him as we don't know where he is."

"You'd think he'd learn after his punishment last time." Marco said. "I mean after what we did to him, he should know to leave her alone."

"People like him won't stop until she's dead." Jimmy reminded him.

"Do you have her number Jimmy? I can get someone to start tracing her phone." Daisy replied. "If we had a map and known hang outs, I could possibly draw a good conclusion on where to start." Daisy had always been good with the technological stuff as well as mapping.

"Don't think you are leaving us out of it!" Benson shouted. "I can help with the phone and known spots." "I got some contacts we can talk to, maybe they know something" Fin added.

Amanda sat in the room she was given wondering what Olivia was working on. Was she on a case about abused/neglected kids? Another rape victim? Or maybe she was inside safe doing paperwork. Something did not feel right though. It wasn't a typical setting for where she should have been. It was dark and too big of a room. The fact she was by herself made her wonder even more. There should have been more girls. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a shadow appeared in her doorway. "Well, if it isn't Annie Frost, U.S Marshall." the unknown voice spoke. She flinched upon hearing those words knowing it wasn't a good sign.

"H-How do you know who I am?" she questioned, trying to keep calm. "Let's just say you know my cousin." The man responded before coming into the room. He jerked her off the bed and held her tight. Amanda tried to free herself from his grasp, but it only caused him to grip her tighter.

"Let go!" she yelled. He slammed her into the wall causing her head to smash against the wall. He picked her up and held her close for a minute.

"Don't give orders and you might get outta here alive" he whispered before throwing her on the bed and closing the door then locked her in. She couldn't figure out who the strange man was_. 'I know his cousin?' _she thought to herself. It finally snapped in her head, she still had her phone. "Only 5% battery left, let's hope Liv picks up the phone." she whispered as she dialed her girlfriend's number. After 2 rings, she answered. "Benson."

"Liv it's me, I don't have much time. No idea where I am, but it's not good. They know who I am." "We know." Liv said sadly. "Jimmy and your team showed up shortly after I got back from dropping you off. He explained everything. We are going to find you. I'm not giving up. I just got you, I'm not gonna lose you." Olivia said trying to reassure her all would be okay.

"Hey, where'd you get that phone?!" the man said as he grabbed the phone from Amanda's hand. He had snuck back in on her. He kicked her in the ribs, knocked her out and took the phone before tying her up. Olivia heard the phone go dead, but not before hearing what sounded like something falling or someone being pushed to the floor. She rushed out of the room into the cribs.

"I just got a call from Rollins." Benson said flustered. "They caught her talking to me, and I don't know what happened. I heard something in the background then the phone went dead." Daisy put a call in to try to track the cell. Luke looked confused. Marco was muttering something in Spanish while Fin and Jimmy continued to stare at the map. Olivia was frightened. She may have just lost Amanda forever.

It finally hit Amanda what was going on when she realized she was tied up with blood on her shirt. "Cordova" she said to herself. It was all coming together, and now she knew her life was in the hands of her team. "_Will they even find me in time_?" was the question that kept playing in her mind. It didn't last long as her splitting headache finally took over and she passed out again.


	4. Chapter 4

"The call was traced to an abandoned building 20 minutes away from here." Daisy informed them as she walked back in. "The thing is, we don't even know if she's still there. By now they could have moved her. Phone's been turned off or dead, no way to trace it now."

"It doesn't matter. We need to check it anyway." Jimmy responded. "Marco, Luke, come with me. Daisy, stay here and help them try and pinpoint where they could have moved her. We'll call for back up if we need it." The three rushed out the door nearly knocking the captain over in the process.

"Someone want to explain to me what is going on here?!" Cragen shouted as he burst through the door. "Who were those people, and who are you? Why are you here?!" Daisy looked stunned at the sudden outburst.

"Amanda has been kidnapped captain." Fin said. "The Marshalls are here to help find her. That's all we really know." Cragen stared at his detective with a look of shock, turning to Daisy he asked. "Are you going to brief me on what's going on? After all it is MY detective that's missing."

"I'm not sure what you know sir so I will begin with Texas." Daisy started. "She was kidnapped by the Allende Cartel, taken across the border and held to be killed by Pablo Cordova. Her partner was able to rescue her and get her back, sending Cordova to prison. He has escaped prison, and is now out for revenge. Javier, his cousin, runs the drug ring here in New York. What we need to do is find her before Cordova can get his hands on her. Otherwise, we may never see her alive again."

"My detectives will help you with anything you need. Keep me in the loop. Benson, Fin, do whatever they ask of you."Cragen ordered as he walked away. They nodded.

* * *

"Hey, I think I found something!" Luke said excitedly as he picked up a damp cloth with some blood on it. "She might still be here."

"Don't get your hopes up. They could have moved her by now." Jimmy reminded him.

They heard voices on the other side of the door. It was hard to make out what they were saying. Most of it was muffled by the door and outside noises. Marco was able to make out a little of one of the Spanish conversations. "They haven't moved her yet." Marco said. Jimmy and Luke looked over to him. "They are waiting for word from Javier on where to take her."

"Ogbaa" Daisy answered her phone. "Daisy, its Jimmy. Get the detectives and come to the address you gave us. You need to hurry, they are getting ready to move her and we need back up."

"On our way" Daisy said ushering the detectives out the door to leave. Fin grabbed Amaro and Munch on the way out explaining as they went. They rushed to get to the building where Amanda was being held captive.

"Here, we brought some extra vests." Liv send throwing them at the three Marshalls standing outside the building. "What do you want us to do?" Fin asked in anticipation. He was ready to nail these guys to the wall.

"I've told Marco how we are handling it. I want Luke, Daisy and Munch to stay with me. Marco, you take Benson, Fin and Amaro and take the backside of the building. Let's try to do this where none of us get hurt. Let's go!"

They burst through the doors and the chaos unfolded. Some scattered, while others drew their weapons and started shooting. Amanda started to stir with all the commotion downstairs. Remembering where she was, she attempted to scream but was stopped with a hand across her mouth. The man started dragging her down the hall with a knife to her neck. Daisy had slipped away heading upstairs to clear it. As she rounded the corner she saw her former boss in the hands of Javier. "U.S Marshalls! Stop!" Daisy screamed while pointing her gun at him. The man stopped for a second before bringing his knife across her neck then shoved Amanda into Daisy taking off. Daisy quickly got to Amanda, trying to stop the bleeding as she yelled "Officer down! We need an ambulance! NOW!" into her radio. Thankfully, Jimmy had planned ahead; he called for one right before busting in. They were right around the corner. Olivia rushed up the stairs after hearing those words, knowing exactly who it was. Her heart stopped as she stared at her blonde partner lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Olivia was frozen in place. "We have to get her to the hospital now. She's starting to lose too much blood." One of the paramedics said as the other two brought up the stretcher. EMT's already had Amanda halfway down the stairs when Olivia finally snapped out of her trance. "I'm going with her." she said hopping into the ambulance behind them.

"So, did we get everyone?" Marco asked.

"No, we didn't" Daisy responded in a sad tone. "I went upstairs to clear it. Javier had Boots with him. I pulled my gun, yelled for him to stop, but he didn't. Instead he cut Ann- Amanda with a knife and threw her into me. I couldn't chase him I had to stop the bleeding." By now Daisy had started crying. Marco gave her a hug while trying to hold back his own tears.

"Wait, Amanda is hurt? Where are they taking her? We should be there" Fin jumped in. "We can't. We need to catch him before he takes another shot, granted we haven't already lost her." Jimmy said. "She looked pretty bad." He remembered how bruised and bloody she was when they wheeled her by.

"I'm calling Cap while you guys figure it out." Fin mumbled walking away. He was too upset to try to be nice. He let his partner get hurt, the one thing he promised to never let happen. "I called Cap. He said to keep him in the loop and let him know what we find out about Amanda."

"I'm going to head back to the precinct. I'll get on the computers and research. I'm getting too old to run around with you all anymore." Munch said pulling out his keys while rubbing his sore back from earlier events. They all nodded. No one really heard him though, they were too busy with their own thoughts and if Amanda would survive.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia paced the ER waiting room. She'd only been waiting an hour but it seemed like days. "Anyone here for Amanda Rollins?" the nurse asked stepping into the waiting room.

"Right here, I'm her girlfriend, how is she? Is she gonna be okay? How much-"

"Calm down" the nurse said, "Amanda lost a lot of blood between 2 injuries, but she's fine. We are giving her a transfusion now. She needed 7 stitches on her neck, nothing too serious. She had a gash on the back of her head, no stitches for that, but head wounds do bleed a lot. No serious or permanent damage has been done. She also has bruised ribs along with a concussion and lots of cuts and bruises."Olivia started to ask another question but was cut off again. "No signs of sexual assault. What you see is all that is wrong with her." The nurse added. Olivia relaxed a bit.

"So, can I take her home?" Olivia asked. "Not tonight. We are keeping her for observation. Amanda can go home in the morning. Would you like to go back with her?" Olivia nodded and followed the nurse. Amanda was propped up in the hospital bed. Olivia let out a small gasp when she saw her which didn't go unnoticed.

"I know I look like Hell" Amanda whispered before changing the subject. "Did you catch him? Did you get the guy who did this to me?" Olivia shook her head. "Then why are you here? You should be out finding him."

"I wanted to be here with you." She responded pulling up a chair to sit by the bed. Amanda smiled then grabbed her phone and made a call. "Jimmy, it's me. How is everything going?"

"We're looking for him Boots, no lead yet, but we're gonna catch him. How are you doing?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine. Unfortunately I'm stuck here until tomorrow. They talked for a bit before hanging up. No sooner than she hung up her partner Fin busted into her room with a panicked look on his face. "Manda, you okay?" he blurted out. Olivia was startled by the random intrusion almost falling out of her chair.

"I'm fine." Amanda responded while trying not to laugh at the brunette. He hung out for a bit learning about her injuries and instructions. When he finally settled down he let her know he'd tell Cragen and would see her later. Fin was so relieved his partner was okay. He was thinking the worst had happened. After he left, Amanda turned her attention back to Olivia. They talked about anything and everything until Amanda became too tired to stay awake. "Lay with me?" she asked Olivia who shook her head. It took twenty more minutes of pleading before the brunette caved and finally lied down next to her on the small bed. She did her best to curl up to Olivia and finally fell to sleep. Olivia planted a small kiss on her forehead then she too was fast asleep.

On the other end of town, her former team was struggling to get any rest. Jimmy couldn't stop pacing his room which was keeping Marco up. "I'm gonna go crash with Luke." He mumbled grabbing his things and walking out the door. Luke was still up, but he just sat at the table staring at his hands. He was beating himself up for not doing anything. Daisy was the one feeling the most guilt. She was the one who let him hurt her friend. She felt she could have done more to avoid the situation. To everyone Daisy seemed to be handling it well. The almost empty vodka bottle on the table told the truth though. No one was going to get any sleep that night.

In the morning, Jimmy contacted Fin and they agreed to meet up and search the building where Amanda was held properly. It got put aside the evening before after her tragic event. Amaro and Fin were the first to arrive, with the Marshals shortly after. Jimmy was starting to bark orders when his phone buzzed. "This is Jimmy." He spoke. "Jimmy, feel like stopping by and giving us a ride?"

"Sure thing. On my way." He hung up, told the others to keep working and took off for the hospital. Olivia had offered her a ride home, but was shot down when Amanda reminded her she had rode in the ambulance with her. She helped Amanda get dressed, watched her sign her discharge papers, then headed out to wait for their ride.

By the time he got there, Amanda was already outside waiting with a big frown on her face. "What took you so long? I wanna go home Jimmy." she snapped climbing into the escalade, while Olivia hopped in the back. "Calm down. I got here as fast as I could. It is a 20 minute drive across town." he countered. "I coulda got here faster than that..." she mumbled while staring out the window. Jimmy knew when she got like this it was best to just leave her alone. He turned his attention to the detective in the backseat. "So, what did they tell you? She have to take time off?"

"No. She's fine. She can go back to work tomorrow if she's up for it." Olivia lied to keep peace. Jimmy pulled in front of Amanda's apartment complex and she jumped out before the car was completely stopped. "Thanks" she said turning to head into her apartment. Olivia jumped out and started to follow her. "Hey, text me later if you need a lift anywhere. Not sure if she'll let you stay." Jimmy said as he started to pull away. Olivia nodded, waved good bye then followed after Amanda. To her surprise, the door was left open as if she knew Olivia would follow her up. She was nowhere to be seen though.

"Amanda?" Liv continued to look around, and then heard something break in the bathroom. "Amanda!" she yelled as she rushed in. The blonde was fine; she had just thrown her ceramic candle holder against the wall. She sunk down to the floor and started shaking.

"I can't believe this happened again." she whispered. "I thought things would be fine if I changed everything."

"Amanda honey, it's not your fault. None of this should have ever happened to you." Olivia soothed. "They aren't going to take you again, you won't go to Mexico, you'll be fine. You'll stay here... with me." Amanda looked up with sad eyes. "That is if you want to stay here with me" Olivia continued with tears starting to well up in her own eyes.

* * *

"We may have found something while you were gone." Daisy said showing Jimmy what they had recovered. "Fin and Marco took the upstairs, while Luke, Nick and I canvassed down here."

"What is this Daisy?" he asked confused.

"It's a building outline, along with some paper with notes, directions and random numbers. Maybe we can figure out where they are going next or if they are going after her again."

"None of this seems the least bit helpful." Jimmy muttered. "We should be out looking..."

"Jimmy, stop!" Daisy exploded. "We all want to find her as much as you do, but we can't be driving around aimlessly. That won't help anything." By now she was more frustrated then she'd been when Amanda was taken away since she felt she did nothing to help her.

Marco and Fin were having virtually no luck with the upstairs. They'd cleared almost all the rooms walking away with just a piece of paper that had a number scribbled on it. There was one room left, the one which held Amanda for five hours. Fin opened the door slowly afraid of what he may find. "Well, I guess we know where they held Amanda." He said turning to Marco. They were taking mental notes of the room. They saw the blood on the wall, and a broken lamp as though she tried to defend herself along with blood stained ropes. Amanda had pretty much been tortured. Marco picked up Amanda's bag she had brought with her badge and all in it handing it to Fin. "She'll probably want this back."

"Thanks man." Fin said as they made their way back downstairs. The two men filled the rest in on what was found upstairs. Jimmy immediately called the number, but got nowhere. It had been disconnected already. He threw his phone down more frustrated than he was walking in. They all went back to work on the maps, directions and scribbled notes. Nick had suggested they stop by the precinct and check on Munch. Everyone agreed.

Munch was able to help them with nothing. He had found a lot of things, but none helpful. Fin and Amaro stopped by Cragen's office to fill him in while Jimmy and Luke were still talking to Sgt. Munch. Daisy had stayed in the escalade still beating herself up. "Let's head to the hotel, get some food and regroup." Jimmy suggested. "Maybe we'll get somewhere with food in our system. I know none of us have eaten recently."

Once at the hotel, Daisy started going over the map again. They worked long into the night. She found an old abandoned building among the many addresses in the books. It was a long shot, but they geared up and headed out. It was located by the river with the nearest house at least 3 miles away. A perfect spot to lay low. Marco broke down the door and everyone charged in clearing rooms as they went. The place was empty. Someone had indeed been there, but not recently. By now, the sun had started rising above the water. "Seems we struck out again." Jimmy said defeated.


	6. Chapter 6

"Liv, you don't have to stay. I'm sure I'll be fine." Amanda tried to reassure her. "No. I'm staying here to look after you. That was the agreement, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I just feel bad, I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me."

"Amanda. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." With that said she leaned over and kissed Amanda. Amanda deepened the kiss while linking her arms around the brunette, pulling her closer. When the need for air broke them apart, Amanda realized just how tired she really was. "I'd love for this to continue, but I think I need a nap. I'm so tired and I don't know why."

Olivia smiled. "You've been through a lot in the last 24 hours, I'm not surprised. I understand. Come on, let's go to bed" She said holding out her hand to help Amanda up. It was a long night. Nightmares plagued the blonde's sleep. Most of it she spent tossing and turning. One nightmare had her so panicked she jumped up and hid in her closet. It took Olivia well over an hour to coax her out. Olivia held her tight until she fell back asleep. Amanda woke up every thirty minutes like clockwork from a night terror or to make sure she wasn't alone. Looking up, the clock on the nightstand read 8:45am which made the brunette smile. Her girlfriend had been sleeping peacefully for two hours. Just as she lay down to try and get some rest, Amanda's phone rang. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

"Rollins" Amanda answered sleepily.

"Amanda, its Cragen. I'm just checking in. How are you doing? Fin said you were rushed to the hospital." "I'm fine Cap. Nothing broken just bruises, scratches and a few stitches. They say I can work tomorrow, just have to take it easy."

"Good to hear. Be safe and I'll see you tomorrow." No sooner than she hung up, she got another call from an unknown number. "Hello?" she answered uneasy as all she heard was breathing on the other end. Olivia was looking at her with a face of question.

"Don't think you get away that easy Deputy Frost. That was just a minor setback. You better be careful." There was only one person who ever referred to her with that title. She was in shock hearing Cordova's voice on the other end of the line. "We're watching and I WILL get you back. Good bye Deputy Frost." Then he hung up. Amanda dropped the phone with a sheer look of terror on her face. Olivia put her hand on Amanda's shoulder. She turned and latched on to Olivia trembling. Her eyes were so full of fear the brunette had never seen anything like it, especially not in her partner. It took an hour for Amanda to finally settle down and let go. "Hey, are you doing okay? Anything you need?" Olivia asked worried stroking her girlfriend's blonde hair.

"I'm fine. I just don't know if I can stay here. I think he knows where I live." She responded burying her face into Olivia's shoulder.

"Why don't we go to my place? Or a hotel? We could even stay at the precinct cribs if you want." Olivia suggested trying to calm her down.

"I don't care where we go. Just not here or your place. I don't need them knowing where you live. And we need to go soon."

"How bout we go to the hotel where the Marshals are. That way they are right there, nothing will happen with them around, right." Olivia spoke softly.

"Okay, sounds good. If you want, I can send Daisy to your place to grab you some clothes."

"That would be nice. Thank you." She smiled.

Amanda packed her bag and they walked down to the parking garage for her truck. "Let's stop and get breakfast, I'm kind of hungry." Olivia suggested. Amanda contemplated the idea before agreeing. They stopped at a small diner a few blocks away. An hour later they walked back to the truck. Once inside Olivia got the address from Jimmy who gave up his room to crash with Marco or Luke so the two ladies had a place to sleep without having to spend money. Amanda took so many turns and side streets; it took them an hour to get to their destination. Olivia had no idea why she was doing what she was, but didn't question. She trusted Amanda with her life.

"What took so long? Thought you's got lost or somethin" Fin teased. When he got a good look at Amanda his demeanor changed fast. He was lost for words. "You doin' okay?" was all he could manage.

"I'm fine Fin. Thanks for asking." She smiled before changing the subject. "Which room is ours Jimmy? I wanna go lay down, kinda light headed right now."

"Room 8 Boots, here are the keys" Marco interrupted and gave her a tender hug doing his best not to hurt her. Amanda grabbed her bag from the car and headed towards her room. Daisy jerked it out of her hand walking with her to the room. She tried to apologize; Amanda just shook her head telling her none of it was her fault. They argued for awhile over what happened. When she finally got through to Daisy she sent her back to the team while heading inside.

"Daisy, right?"

"Yeah, your Detective Benson if I remember correctly." Daisy responded. "Call me Olivia. I have a favor to ask, Amanda didn't think you'd mind."

"What is it?" Daisy asked puzzled. "I thought maybe you could stop by my place and get some of my clothes. She's so paranoid she was afraid to take me home as they might figure it out and take me to get to her." Olivia explained. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened last time Cordova's people got her?"

"I can't answer that. I know she's scarred, but she didn't really go into detail. I know she's still not over it, and now she may never be. I'll go get your stuff."

"Thanks."

Olivia knocked once before walking into the room as not to startle Amanda. She took her key and opened the door slowly. It took Olivia a minute then she realized Amanda had locked herself in the bathroom. "Amanda, please unlock the door. It's just us, I swear."Olivia pleaded trying to get Amanda to come out. Amanda ignored her, the flashbacks had her frozen. Somehow being in that small bathroom triggered parts of her events in Mexico. She remembered the tiger ripping that man to shreds, the tiny room she was shoved in with just straw and an old blood stained mattress. The beatings and abuse she received were also racing through her head. "Amanda! I'm gonna give you one more minute then I'm busting this door in!" Olivia yelled, starting to worry about what was going on in the other room. To her surprise, the door opened. Out walked a pale and emotionless Amanda. She walked right past Liv choosing to sit in the corner against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest frozen in that spot. In her mind, it was Texas and the Allende Cartel all over again. Olivia tried to get her to eat, nothing. She offered coffee, beer and water, still nothing. Amanda just stared straight ahead like she was in a trance. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "It's Daisy, I'm back from your apartment" Olivia got up and opened the door. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"It was nothing... She okay?" Daisy questioned.

"I don't know. It's like she's frozen. She doesn't respond to anything." Liv said while trying to push back tears.

"I'll get Jimmy, he can help." Daisy said taking off to find him. Olivia went to sit next to Amanda silently praying she would be fine.

"Jimmy, Annie needs you…. I know it's not her name now, I… it's just hard to switch after knowing her for so long." Daisy stammered.

"I'm on it" He said rushing towards the hotel room. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. When I got here, she was locked in the bathroom. When she finally came out she sat there and that's all there is to tell. Been like that ever since."

"Boots, talk to me... Are you having flashbacks again?" No response. "Come on, you know I'm not going to leave until you say or do something." Amanda continued to stare off.

"Okay, I've had it. Olivia, help her get undressed, I'll put the shower on cold. We gotta snap her outta this." She did as she was told, started stripping her down. She was hoping for Amanda to fight her off, but she didn't. Amanda made no effort in trying to help Olivia get her off the ground. It was like she was a rag doll; you could do whatever you wanted with her with no fuss. Liv lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom and put her into the ice cold water of the tub. After a minute or two she bolted up out of the water and glared at Jimmy before doubling over in pain from her injuries.

"What are you doing in here?! Get out Jimmy!" she screamed grabbing for a towel to cover herself. He backed away and sat down on a chair by the bed. "I am NOT leaving this bathroom until he leaves. I DON'T want to see him." Amanda stated trying to stay balanced. Olivia helped her sit on the edge of the tub. She decided not to fight her on it then politely told Jimmy to leave.

"When she calms down, I'll let you know." the detective said sympathetically closing the door. "He's gone, it's just us again." She said quietly to not spook Amanda again. She reluctantly came out and grabbed some sweats from her bag. Once changed Amanda curled up on the bed burying her face in a pillow. This time she couldn't hide the tears from Olivia. She had finally broke.

Olivia just sat there and watched her. She wasn't sure if she should hold her or leave her alone. This was all new. Amanda was always fearless, the calm and collected one. Olivia broke down deciding to wrap herself around Amanda to comfort her. After about an hour, Amanda had cried herself to sleep. Olivia just laid there with one question repeating itself over and over in her head. _'Will she be able to fight this, or will I lose her forever?'_

Not long after Amanda had fallen asleep, the nightmares began. She saw herself struggling with the men who dragged her to the border switching vehicles. When she was pulled out and the bag removed, there were the bones by the dumpster of the people already killed by the tiger. "Pablo wants you to see where you will die. Now get in there!" the man said before sucker punching her. "Do what you want, but keep her alive, Cordova wants to kill her himself." Was the least thing she heard before getting locked in that room. The room was so small she was getting claustrophobic. Then the man came in and she started fighting him to defend herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to write a little love paragraph between Amanda and Olivia which I'm sure is terrible as I am far from familiar with it. If you don't like it, please tell me and I will edit it out and leave it at that. As for the story in general, I am hoping you all like it. **

* * *

Olivia woke up with a jolt from being hit in the face. It took her a minute to gather her surroundings before realizing Amanda was having nightmares. She gently shook her. "Amanda, wake up. It's me, Liv, you are safe." She soothed into her ear. Amanda slowly awoke still looking a little frightened. "Sorry, I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized. Olivia just shook her head and held onto her a little tighter. Amanda pushed her away, stood up, got dressed and walked out the door. She was followed closely by a worried Olivia. She pounded on door to the room Daisy was staying in. Marco opened the door, but everyone was there working. "Jimmy, Daisy, what do we have? Any leads?" she asked pushing past Marco.

"No Boots, but we've still got some work to do though. You're going to be okay." Jimmy reassured.

"Let me see." She said walking over to the stack of papers and maps. "Anyone mind if I take over and lead?" No one objected. Amanda studied the papers for an hour as ideas flooded her head. Finally she spoke. She told them they would use her as bait and hopefully lure them out into the trap. "We'll get a little sleep and get started first thing in the morning. It's getting too late to do anything more tonight. Will give me some more time to perfect the game plan as well. See you all at 6am." Olivia started to wonder if she was going to lose Amanda back to the Marshals after this. She seemed more confident taking charge and giving orders than she'd been her entire time at SVU. '_I hope I don't lose her after this.'_ She thought as they left the room.

"Looks like we've got our boss back." Luke said grinning ear to ear. Fin frowned on that comment. He got so used to his new partner he wasn't ready nor did he want to give her up. Fin silently prayed she would come back when all was said and done. Jimmy had a small but noticeable smile on his face while Marco and Daisy exchanged looks of question.

Once back in the room, Amanda pulled out some of the papers she bought back with her. She was mumbling while trying to fix up teams and locations. Liv wasn't sure what to say so she tried to choose her words carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Amanda but she had to know. "So…. Since you're taking charge of this operation, does that mean you are going back to the Marshals?"

"What? No. I told you, I don't want to go back. I'm doing this because I know no one can nail this plan down like I can." Amanda snapped getting up from the table. "Jimmy won't be able to focus on anything but me. Daisy and Marco wouldn't be able to run an operation like this. No offense to Luke, but he would be clueless if put in charge. I'm familiar with this. I've done it for most of my life. I'm new at SVU, I didn't want to push the boundaries when I walked through the door. Can we please drop this? I just want to spend time with you and not think about reality tonight. Okay?" Olivia just nodded not trusting herself to say anything else.

Amanda crawled onto the bed bruising Olivia's lips with an earth shattering kiss. Olivia couldn't remember when anyone had ever kissed her like that, not that she was complaining. Amanda pushed Olivia onto her back and started unbuttoning the brunette's shirt. "Amanda, are you sure you want to do this now?" She nodded. "I want this and I need this. Please…" She spoke softly as her bright blue eyes pleaded with Olivia's darkened brown. The brunette reached up and pulled Amanda's top off carefully as not to hurt her more. She hesitated for a minute while studying the bruises that were on her lover's body. "You won't hurt me." Amanda whispered unhooking Olivia's bra and leaning down to kiss her. She moved her kisses down Olivia's jaw line to her neck finding her pulse point. Olivia tugged at Amanda's pants trying to pull them off. Amanda got up removing the remaining pieces of clothing from her body while Olivia did the same. She got back onto the bed straddling her brunette lover and began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and across her chest. She gently started massaging her left breast with her hand while sucking and nipping on the right. Slowly she ran her hand down Olivia's stomach resting it between her thighs teasing her. The brunette let out a desperate whimper begging her not to stop. Amanda slowly started rubbing her clit while going back to kiss Olivia once again. She could tell her lover was getting close so she replaced her finger with her mouth, inserting three fingers into Olivia's opening. She started a slow but steady rhythm, moving faster as she continued. This caused the brunette's hips to buck wildly as she started gripping the sheets. Amanda felt her lover's release before she heard it as the walls tightened around her fingers and wetness rushed over them. Olivia screamed her lover's name. Amanda crawled back up to lay beside her. Seeing the love in Olivia's eyes made Amanda think that maybe she was right. It would be different. Everything would work out fine. Once recovered, Olivia leaned over and started kissing Amanda. She started moving her kisses down Amanda's body but was stopped; she was told it was all about her tonight. Both fell asleep shortly after wrapped in each other's arms. Amanda finally got some well deserved sleep that night.

Jimmy was having a very hard time sleeping. All he could focus on was his former partner and what lied ahead in terms of Cordova. It took months the last time they dealt with him to get her back to normal. He pulled out his phone to call Amanda, only deciding against it when he realized it was only 2:15 in the morning. It was going to be a long night. Grabbing the keys off the nightstand Jimmy got into his escalade and chose to canvas the neighborhood in hopes he'd find something.

Five am came too quickly for Amanda's liking. "Hey Liv, you awake?" she asked still trying to wake up. Olivia mumbled something into her pillow before staring up at baby blues. "I am now." She grumbled. They shared a passionate kiss before dragging themselves up out of the warm bed. Amanda started playing with the coffee maker in the room while Olivia took a shower. There was a knock at their door. '_Who shows up this early from my team?'_ she pondered walking towards the door. Her gun was in her left hand, ready to shoot if needed. The knocking continued. Unbolting the chain she slowly opened the door, it was a boy no more than 18. He had 2 coffees along with a bag of takeout. "I was told to bring this to you. No charge, courtesy of…. Fin? I think that's his name." He said as he handed the food and walked away. Amanda shrugged putting the food on the table. She quickly text Jimmy telling him to have everyone meet her as soon as they possibly could. Once everyone was there they quickly went over the plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Manda?" Fin questioned. "It doesn't sound that safe."

Olivia hated the plan. She remembered what the nurse said about taking it easy. Of course there was no way to stop her when her mind was made up. Amanda wasn't sure the plan would work either, but she tried to sound sincere. "It's good. I mean I think I split you guys into evenly matched teams. We have the local P.D. as backup if needed." Amanda reassured him. "Let's change and get out of here." They all loaded up and took off to their designated spots. They were determined to bring these guys down without any more harm coming to their blonde colleague. Amanda was the last one to leave. They hoped she would be followed if indeed Cordova was watching her. Luke was supposed to be staked out around the corner to keep tabs on her as she left the hotel and follow. He had fallen asleep in his vehicle. Everyone was getting anxious waiting on her to arrive at the old abandoned building where things were supposed to go down. "Shouldn't she be here by now?" An impatient Amaro asked.

"Giver her time she knows what she's doing." Jimmy snapped trying to hide that he too was getting a little worried. No one wanted to admit they were nervous. Olivia had a bad feeling forming in her gut though. Something was telling her things were off. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, praying she was wrong.

Amanda was on the highway heading to her destination when a black mustang sped up behind her followed by a green Toyota truck. She had no time to react as the truck side swiped her causing her truck to go off the road into a ditch. Her forehead bounced off the steering wheel. She looked up and saw the green truck had crashed only a few feet away. The mustang had pulled over with two men getting out. Amanda reached for her phone trying to get a call through to Jimmy, but was jerked from the vehicle just as she hit send. She tried to fight them off with no success. Her entire body was keeping her from being able to defend herself.

Jimmy looked at his phone. "It's Boots." He whispered before answering. "Hello?" No one responded. "Usually people say hello when they call…. Boots are you okay?" He heard noises as though someone was fighting on the other end. He had concern written all over his face. Daisy quickly traced the call while Marco alerted the others to follow as they sped off. No sooner than he hung up, he received another call. "This is Jimmy." He answered.

"Jimmy, it's me, Luke. Has Boots got to you yet?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep, just woke up and she's gone. I hope nothing's happened to her."

"No Luke. Something DID happen to her and we have no idea where she is." He lashed out at Luke. "How could you do this? You knew from the start one mistake and she'd end up dead." Hanging up he slammed his phone down in anger. '_I should've stopped her I knew this wouldn't work.' _He thought to himself. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the wrecked truck. Everyone jumped out of the vehicles and began looking for anything that might help them locate her. Olivia stood on the edge of the highway with nothing but disturbing images flashing through her mind. Everything was so perfect that morning, and it had all changed in the blink of an eye. _'What will I do without Amanda?'_ she thought before breaking down.

"It's okay, we've got this…. We'll get her back. Just like last time." Fin tried to reassure the senior detective.

"You don't know that. None of you have seen how broken she really is." Olivia sobbed remembering everything she'd heard and the marks that she had seen.

Five miles away in an abandoned warehouse, Amanda sat tied to a chair. A man was sitting a few feet away puffing on a cigar when she woke up. "What do you want from me?" she questioned trying to keep fear out of her voice. "If you're gonna kill me, just do it already."

"I'm sorry blondie, I can't do that. The boss would kill me if I did." He responded with a twisted grin. All she could do was glare at him. She'd rather die now then be tortured all over again. "If Cordova wants me dead so bad, why not just kill me and get it over with?" Amanda questioned.

"Cordova? I don't know a Cordova. I work for Murphy." Amanda then realized things were getting so much worse.

Everyone searched in and around the two vehicles hoping to find any type of clue to where they took Amanda. Jimmy had the local P.D run the plates while pulling the vehicle apart. Olivia climbed back into the escalade staring at the only thing she had of Amanda, her phone. She kept thinking back to the conversation they had in the hospital, hearing the stuff her girlfriend went through the last time. One of the officers walked up to Fin with a message containing bad and somewhat good news. The truck came back stolen, but there was a man who saw everything that happened and he was on his way back. When he arrived, he was able to tell them he saw the wreck on the side. He started to slow down to help the situation, but one of the men pointed a gun at him, telling him to keep moving. Which he did. He continued to explain how he called the police right after. The car was a 2004 black mustang. He watched them pass him on the exit he took so they'd have an idea where to start their search. "Is this one of the men you saw?" Jimmy asked impatiently. The man shook his head no. Fin remembered someone else who had a vendetta against the blonde, pulling up photos of his own. "Was it one of these guys?" he asked showing a picture of Murphy and his right hand man Parker. "Yes! That was one of them!" the man said feeling a little relieved he was able to help even more. Fin shook his head while focusing his attention towards the broken detective in the vehicle. How could he tell her Murphy got a hold of her girlfriend again?

"Wait a second. Who's Murphy?!" Jimmy asked angrily.

"She had a gambling problem earlier this year, and went into debt. She was down 20K at one time. She's working to make payments, but I guess her bookie isn't patient. He attacked her once, but we never thought he'd try again." Fin explained. He felt hurt a little as well. In the back of his mind, it felt he was telling the blonde's secrets to other people when it should be her. Jimmy smashed his fist into his escalade upon hearing this snapping Olivia out of her thoughts. She slowly made her way out of the vehicle and looked at the two men about to fight each other. Both were angry with clenched fists at their sides. "What is going on?!" she questioned extremely annoyed since this wasn't helping find Amanda. Not that she was doing much better hiding in the car. "Why didn't you guys tell me there was someone else who might want to harm her?" Jimmy puffed. "It wasn't my place to say." Olivia responded. Marco and Daisy broke up the little fight reminding them time was an issue if they wanted to see her again. To keep peace, teams switched up again separating Jimmy and the two detectives. They headed back to town hoping to find a black mustang with damage to the front left side. An hour later, they still had no luck in finding her. Nick was beginning to feel helpless. Fin was worried sick, fearing his partner would never be the same. Luke blamed himself for everything that happened. Marco was doing well keeping calm, while Daisy fought to keep from crying. As for Olivia, she had the worst running through her head. She was afraid Amanda would be dead when they found her after her last encounter with Murphy.

"Something has to give soon." Jimmy mumbled trying to piece together a game plan. His pacing began to make everyone nervous. "Jimmy, stop walking in circles it's not helping." Daisy snapped. "We need to think of a plan to find her. Just sitting here is not going to do anything." They all nodded and tried to think of a way they'd be able to find her. Splitting up seemed to be the best idea, each team would start at a different end of town. Jimmy's team would take the North working towards the South while Daisy took the South part of town to work back. Both teams ending in the middle if nothing was found.


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda tried to wait patiently, but was struggling very hard to do so. She was never that patient of a person. She cursed herself for not taking her gun with her when leaving the hotel. If she could find a way out of her restraints she would definitely be putting up a fight. Amanda wished she would have held onto her phone so the team could track it. Her biggest fear was they wouldn't find her in time. She looked around the room trying to find something that might just help her escape. The man had been gone only twenty minutes with no intention on telling her when he would return. A few feet to the right of her had a wall with two nails sticking out of it. Amanda figured if she could maneuver the chair over there she could get free of the ropes on her wrists. To move like that would kill her ribs, but she had no choice. She just hoped she could do it and get free. What she didn't know was her team was almost right on top of her. They were closer than any of them knew.

"Wait, Daisy. Stop!" Fin shouted as a startled Daisy slowed down. "Isn't that a black mustang?" he asked. She glanced over and realized he was right. He jumped out to check the vehicle without waiting for an okay. He was determined to get the best partner he ever had back. Daisy called in to tell Jimmy and the rest they have the possible mustang in sight, just waiting on confirmation. Fin found the body damage easily, but as he turned back toward the car where Daisy and Olivia were something nailed him hard on the back of the head. He didn't black out, just immobilized enough so he couldn't fight back when they tied him up.

Amanda heard footsteps coming down the hall. Only making it halfway to her planned destination she realized she may have just put another nail in her coffin. To her surprise they didn't even bother to check on her. They pushed a man threw the door and walked away. It took a minute for Amanda to realize who it was. The lump on the back of his head was plain to see with his shaved head. She immediately panicked trying to get Fin's attention. He was still only half conscious. Upon hearing her voice he looked over through blurry eyes attempting to smile while mumbling, "I'm fine." As soon as Amanda attempted to move her chair again, two men rushed in. One grabbed Fin, while the other went for her. When they realized Fin wasn't alone they alerted their boss and were to immediately relocate the two detectives. They were thrown into a van which took off through the alley behind the building where no one would notice.

"Fin should've been back by now." Olivia spoke noticing it'd been well over 20 minutes since he left. "It's not like him to not check in." Daisy agreed and called Jimmy for an estimated time before he arrived as something was wrong with Fin. Both smiled when he pulled up next to them right after. They all geared up and headed into the abandoned warehouse. "Damn it! It's empty!" Jimmy cursed. He quickly snapped out of his haze when Marco and Nick said they found something in the other room. The tipped over chair with cut ropes attached to it proved Amanda had been there. Olivia noticed the pocket knife in the corner realizing it belonged to Fin. "It's Fin's knife." She said holding it up.

"The bastards got him too I see." Jimmy responded. Fin, Marco and Daisy went around the outside of the building while the others did some looking on the inside. It was Marco who pointed out the tire tracks left in the dirt by a larger vehicle heading the opposite direction of where they originally arrived. Now they had to start over again to pinpoint where they disappeared to this time. Relaying the new information to Jimmy, they chose to split up once again to cover separate ends of town. Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed her captain. "Hey Cap. It's Liv. I have some bad news for you." She explained about Amanda's newest kidnapping and how they had Fin this time as well. Cragen was speechless, two of his detectives were being held with no one knowing what was going on. He made her promise to keep him in the loop before hanging up.

It had only been thirty minutes since they were thrown into the van. For them it seemed like hours. Fin looked over at Amanda who was barely clinging to consciousness. It'd been over 24 hours since she had eaten last and with her injuries, it wasn't good. She was regretting not eating the breakfast he had sent. "Manda, are you doing okay over there?" He questioned. Amanda looked up giving a weak smile while nodding. Both were thrown forward into the seat in front of them as the van came to a quick stop. The men got out but neither detective could hear what was being said on the outside of the vehicle. Bright sunlight made Amanda squint her eyes as the back doors swung open. Fin tried to fight back this time when they grabbed him, it was no use. Amanda was pulled out by her hair, falling to the ground once outside. "Get up!" One yelled pulling her up by her wrist while the other slapped her face for holding them up. Both anger and fear flashed through her partner's eyes as he watched what was unfolding in front of him. There was nothing he could do. Once inside the new building, they were untied and given a water bottle each. "Be good or we'll tie you both up again." The older of the men said walking out. Immediately after the door was closed Fin bolted across the floor to Amanda who was leaning against the wall barely able to sit up. He forced her to drink some water then checked on her wounds making sure they were still closed.

An hour later Amanda started shivering from the temperature that had dropped since they were brought in. Nothing but concrete was around them. Fin quickly put his jacket around her, pulling her close to keep her warm. She wasn't thrilled with his idea but knew she had no other choice. Amanda looked up as the door started to open. There was no doubt it was Murphy who was standing in the entrance. "Well, looks like I got two detectives instead of one." He grinned. "Don't worry it will all be over soon. And with luck, I'll get double the pay for grabbing both of you. If not, blondie will go and you will stay with me." Murphy started laughing as he turned to walk away. He looked back winking at Amanda before shutting the door saying "Better get some energy, a couple of my boys are looking for some fun." Amanda shuddered at the thought of his words. Fin noticed and tried to reassure her he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Any luck?" Olivia asked as they met back up with Jimmy. He shook his head. "According to this, there are two places we haven't checked out yet." She continued while pointing to spots on the map.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Daisy agreed. Jimmy waved his hand for them to load up.

"Lead the way ladies." Marco said climbing back into the car laughing as Nick shot him a glare. The building looked abandoned and run down. At first they were going to drive to the next one until Daisy pointed out it may be a perfect spot to hide people. No one usually looks at a building with no signs of habitation. Nothing was found so now they were in for a thirty minute drive to the next one. Everyone was silently praying it would be where everything goes down for good.

Amanda jumped as the steel door opened once again. In stepped a different man than the ones who brought them here. The man was a young blonde with green eyes. He reassured her he wasn't there to harm her, just give her a phone to answer a call. She put it on speaker and waited for the person on the other end to talk. "Deputy Frost, how are you doing?" Amanda cringed at the sound of Cordova's voice. "Don't worry too much. I'm only two hours away. Then you will be out of that place and be where you belong." He laughed before hanging up. Fear settled deep in her chest as she repeated those last words in her head. It only meant one thing. She was going to die in two hours. Amanda glanced over at Fin who had fallen asleep and missed the entire call. Amanda pondered the options left for her wondering which of the three would come first. Would Murphy's boys come for her first or would the team get there in time? With her luck the third option of Cordova taking her away would be her fate along with death.

When Fin woke up, all he was able to see were two men carrying the blonde out the door. He attempted to stop them, but found it impossible as he was tied to the pole in the room. In checked his watch every fifteen minutes until Amanda was returned an hour later. She looked more broken than before and he knew exactly what had happened to her. Unfortunately, being tied to a pole, he was of no help. Amanda couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She sat in the corner silently sobbing and awaiting her fate with Cordova.

The Marshalls and the two detectives parked three blocks away from the building they were about to canvas. Olivia was the first one out with gun in hand ready to barge in. "Not so fast Benson" Jimmy said snapping her out of her thoughts. "I don't know how SVU handles these things, but we as Marshalls have a certain way of doing it. Since we've taken charge, it's best to do it our way." Olivia scowled at Jimmy's comment before responding. "Really?! Your way has worked out so well hasn't it?"

"Why do you keep getting so irritated over everything? You-" Jimmy was cut off by Daisy who had been playing referee since Amanda's kidnapping. "Both of you shut up! We're NEVER gonna find her if you two keep this up." They backed off each other and joined their respective teams to start the search of the building. Jimmy's team took the back of the property while Olivia's team took the front. They were to meet in the middle before taking on the inside of the two buildings.

Fin finally got Amanda's attention. He coaxed her into trying to help him get free. She reluctantly got up, flinching with every move. Amanda was so embarrassed to be seen by her partner the way she looked, '_I'm a Marshall, I should be able to take care of myself. How did this happen.' _Amanda thought to herself while trying to untie Fin. Once released he tried to comfort Amanda who shied away from him. She went back to her corner; fear was evident in her eyes. She trusted Fin, always had, now should not be any different but it was. He understood though. His partner went through a horrible ordeal and she wasn't going to be okay for awhile.

The noises outside startled them. Fin got up in front of Amanda ready to defend her if he needed. With his injuries, it'd probably fail, but he owed her that much to at least try. She did save his life on more than one occasion. As the door began to open, Fin took a swing at the shadow in the doorway. He landed with the man's face, only feeling extremely guilty when he realized it was Nick. "What the Hell, Fin?!" Nick asked getting up while rubbing his jaw. Fin apologized then turned to Amanda to let her know all was good. Amanda did not move or even look up. She was still upset with herself and hated that she looked the way she did in front of her colleagues. Nick took a step towards the blonde but backed up when she flinched from his movement. He looked to Fin who just shook his head with a saddened face. "Where's everyone else?" Fin asked.

"They'll be here in a minute, I was supposed to wait for Liv or Marco, but I couldn't." As he said that Olivia came rushing around the corner. She gave Fin a soft hug and smile letting him know she was happy he was okay. Her eyes then scanned the room for Amanda, What she saw was not what she had prepared for. Amanda was covered with bruises and blood while looking so broken and fragile. Olivia's heart sank as she stared at the only person she truly loved her entire life.

* * *

**I'm thinking this has 1 to 2 more chapters left. Thank you to those reading. I'll try and make my next story better if I do another :) **

**If I do, I'm not thinking crossover. Will be either Chase or Law & Order: SVU. Not sure what's preferred though, if any.**


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia's heart sank as she stared at the only person she truly loved her entire life.

She quickly ripped off the sleeve of her shirt to wrap around the gash on the blondes arm talking as she did to console her. Amanda couldn't even bring herself to look up when she heard the voice that meant the world to her. She was feeling lost, ashamed, embarrassed and guilty for all that had happened. Amanda felt it was all her fault even though deep down she knew it wasn't. Olivia was starting to get worried; her girlfriend was barely breathing and not looking up at her. A panic attack had taken over. "Amanda, are you alright?" She asked lifting her girlfriend's face up to look at her. "It's me, Liv. You are safe now." Brown eyes searched blue for a sign of any emotion. Olivia was disappointed when there was nothing but emptiness in those once bright blue eyes.

Amanda finally gave a response that was barely a whisper with tears forming. "I'm not safe…. Cordova will be here any minute. My time is up."

"What do you mean your time is almost up? Cordova is NOT going to get you." Jimmy's voice echoed through the building which made her jump as she huddled further into the corner. Olivia grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building.

"You don't go up to someone who's been through everything Amanda has with that tone of voice. If anything, you'll scare her more!" Olivia scolded Jimmy. "Besides, from what you tell me, we need to get her outta her before Cordova shows!"

"Fine!" Jimmy snapped heading back to the others. Olivia went back into the warehouse to try and coax her girlfriend out. Amanda wouldn't budge; her trust in people had obviously been broken. Olivia finally got her off the ground after 20 minutes of pleading with her. She put her hand behind her lower back to steady her on her feet. The sound of a large truck coming in snapped Amanda out of her trance. She listened closely as the rest of her colleagues all piled into the warehouse trying to be unseen. Then there it was. The one voice she would have nightmares about the rest of her life regardless of what happened to him. Jimmy picked up on the flicker in her eyes right away.

"Boots, it's okay." He said calmly. "We'll think of a plan before they come here. We'll get him good."

"So, what's your plan Jimmy?" She questioned while searching his eyes to see how truthful he was being. He shook his head with no idea how to proceed. He had an idea to try to pull her out of the fear she recently came to obtain. He had no idea how to pull it off just yet even though time was not on their side. He knew she was weak, that she was a little broken but they needed their fearless leader back now.

"How should we approach this?" Marco asked while looking directly at Amanda. "I mean, who better to come up with a plan than the best?"

"I don't know guys." Amanda responded her voice shaky. "I don't think I have a clear head to be honest. I haven't eaten in I don't know how long. They also say being in pain clouds your judgment. I could walk you all to your deaths."

"Don't talk like that." Jimmy countered. "You are the best and YOU know what you are doing. Hell, I don't think the rest of us stand a chance without you in charge." Everyone nodded their agreement. Amanda looked at Olivia and Fin for reassurance that this was the right thing to do. Fin showed his approval saying "You got this baby girl." Olivia gave her a smile and nodded. She had all the faith in the world Amanda could do this. The Marshals finally saw it. That look in her eyes she always had before taking on some of the most horrible fugitives. Once Amanda thought she had a solid plan with little failure, they began to implement it. Fin took his spot by the pole pretending to still be tied up. He had a gun hidden behind him to use if they grabbed his partner before the rest could get into their spots. Amanda went back to the corner they had dumped her in while the others took various spots around the room to hide. With luck it would just be Cordova and Murphy coming in to get her while the others stayed back. Of course with their recent luck, there was a chance it would backfire.

They didn't have to wait long, no sooner than they all got in place the large metal door opened. Amanda started to scoot back away from the door. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have to fake being in pain, everything hurt her especially the sharp pains along her ribcage every time she moved. In walked Cordova, Murphy and two armed men. Fin recognized the one as he had took Amanda to wherever to assault her. "Get up Deputy Frost so we can go." Cordova said smirking. She attempted to stand but failed. Her legs did not want to hold her up.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? She's no harm to you! She's too broken to even stand up, what can she do?" Fin yelled from his spot on the floor. He earned daggers from all of them.

"Patience my friend, your fate will be known soon. I have to deal with her first before her little Marshal buddies show up." Cordova responded. Fin just wanted to shoot him then and there but knew it blow everyone's cover. One of the armed men grabbed Amanda by her wounded arm causing her to scream out in pain. Olivia almost ran to her girlfriend's aid. It took all she had to stay put. "Someone else has been in here haven't they?" Cordova asked Amanda with a piercing stare.

"No one but you and Murphy's people have been in here!" Amanda snapped causing Cordova's fist to land right in her stomach. She fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Right then all the self control Fin had went out the window.

"Stop it! It was me. I bandaged her arm." Fin said angrily pointing the gun at Cordova. "So, deal with me and leave her out of it."

"I would put the gun down if I were you. My men only need signal and Deputy Frost will be no more." He stepped back revealing Amanda with 2 guns pointed at her, one on each side. She looked to the corner where Jimmy hid giving him the okay by mouthing the word now as Fin lowered his gun. Amaro, who was by the door tipped over one of the barrels causing a small distraction. With that, they all came out of position. It took all the strength Amanda had, but she was able to take one of the gun men out while they were distracted with Nick and the barrel. As soon as he hit the ground, she grabbed his gun pointing it at Cordova who seemed to have forgotten about her with all the others in the room.

"Drop your weapons! Now!" Jimmy yelled getting impatient. Cordova tossed his gun and a knife Jimmy's way as the other men made commotion outside. It seemed like it was planned if things started going south. They were temporarily distracted by the guys outside the door as they went to check on it leaving Fin in charge of Murphy and the others. Fin was cuffing Murphy when Cordova thought he could take his chance and get out of there with the Marshal who in his mind ruined his life. Instead, she pulled the trigger putting a bullet in his shoulder. He jumped and looked over to his partner who had dropped the gun beside her with a lifeless body on the ground. Upon hearing the shot Olivia quickly ran inside fearing the worst had just happened. She radioed a bus as she was rushing in to assess the situation. Amanda was sitting against the wall barely conscious with Cordova on the ground bleeding. Olivia let out a huge sigh when she realized it wasn't what she thought. '_Amanda's not dead. I'm so happy for that. This could've ended so much worse' _she thought.

"Liv…" Amanda barely whispered snapping Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Amanda? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Amanda shook her head no before everything went black. Panic took over and Olivia started shaking. Fin rushed to her side. He saw the lifeless limp body of his once strong, fearless partner. He did the only thing he could think of by starting CPR in hopes a bus would arrive soon. Olivia grabbed her lover's hand, softly whispering to her trying to keep from losing her completely. She knew it was probably falling on deaf ears, but there was nothing else she could think of doing. The rest of the team stumbled back in after taking down most of the others outside who didn't get the luxury of escaping. No one had words for what they saw, just silent sobbing and prayers for their blonde colleague. The EMTs came through the door just seconds after the others walked back in. Once they had observed the scene, they called a second ambulance and began to work on the blonde. Cordova's wound wasn't life threatening. Amanda started to stir from pain as they moved her onto the stretcher. She could hear everything, but that was about it. For the life of her, she couldn't remember where she was. The last words she heard before being boarded into the ambulance were "I love you Amanda." She only wished she could respond to her lover's last comment but she was to out of it to even try.

No one knew what to say. The local P.D had picked up the gang. The second ambulance left with Cordova accompanied by Luke to ensure he didn't escape. There were no words. They just stood there in silence staring at the ground. It seemed to them, they won the battle but lost the war. Amanda was in the hands of fate and whatever it chose to give her. Captain Cragen arrived just as the second ambulance with Cordova was leaving. Looking around, he saw blood, broken objects and some bullets. The one thing he didn't see was his blonde detective. Fin was the first to see the captain. He slowly strode over with a look of defeat on his face. "Hey Cap." He said defeated. "Amanda's been taken to the hospital. She's been worked over pretty good. Liv's not doing so well though." Fin pointed to her. He walked over to his best detective giving her a fatherly hug.

"Come on Liv. Let's go to the hospital. Fin needs to be checked out and we can see how Amanda is doing."


End file.
